Mickey Mouse and Aladdin
Mickey Mouse and Aladdin is the seventh episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Mickey Mouse and his friends (along Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, his Merry Men, J. Thaddeus Toad and company), arrived to Agrabah for a new exploration around the marketplace. Then, Aladdin meets Princess Jasmine. As they discovered the Cave of Wonders, they discovered a magic lamp which contains a genie. But, an evil sorcerer named Jafar (who Merlock, Prince John, Mr. Winkie, the Toon Patrol, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, and the Fearsome Five work for) know the secret of Aladdin. It's up to Mickey, Jiminy, and their friends have to stop Jafar and save Agrabah before it's too late. Plot Arabian Nights/The Peddler tells the story/Jafar's only dark purpose The movie begins as a street peddler, guiding us through the streets of the fictional Arabian city of Agrabah, which is based mainly on a medieval city in the Middle East, the home of the 1001 Arabian Nights, and there are some inconsistencies in the time period. After trying to sell us on his wares, he pulls out an old oil lamp, claiming it "once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who like this lamp was more than what he seemed: A diamond in the rough." The peddler then begins to tell us a tale, beginning on a dark night, where the Sultan's Grand Vizier, Jafar, Merlock, Prince John, Mr. Winkie, the Toon Patrol, Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, Big Time, Burger, Bouncer, and Baggy, and the Fearsome Five, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Liquidator meets with a thief named Gazeem, who hands over half of a gold scarab beetle, of which Jafar has the second half. Putting them together, the beetle flies off, before causing a giant tiger's head to rise from the sand: A place known as the Cave of Wonders. Jafar summons Gazeem to enter, instructing him to retrieve a lamp inside. However, upon approaching the Tiger's Head, it speaks that only the chosen ones may enter: "With one whose worth lies far within: the Diamond in the Rough!" Gazeem still attempts to enter upon Jafar's orders, but upon entering the tiger's mouth, it bites down on the thief, closing off the entryway before instructing Jafar again to seek out the chosen ones along with the Diamond in the Rough it was referring to. It is then that Jafar realizes he needs to find the chosen ones and the Diamond in the Rough in order to enter. Jafar seeks to become sultan himself and become the new ruler of Agrabah. Mickey Mouse and company arrived in Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin and Abu/One Jump Ahead Meanwhile, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, Sylvia, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pluto, Fifi, Pluto Junior, Ronnie, Dinah, Bowser, Figaro, Pete, Peg, Max, Mona, P.J., Pistol, Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Launchpad McQuack, Dijon, Professor Ludwig von Drake, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Merlin, Archimedes, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewy, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, April, May, and June, Gilbert Goof, Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, and Mole arrived in Agrabah for an exploration reason. All of a sudden, a boy named Aladdin appeared, struggling to steal a loaf of bread, along with his monkey, Abu. After outwitting some of the palace guards led by their captain, Razoul as Mickey and his friends had to help them out. Aladdin's generosity by heart/Meeting Aladdin's mother/Proud of Your Boy After that, Aladdin and Abu were about to settle down to eat their spoils, but are put off from satisfying their stomachs by a couple of hungry children. Aladdin and Abu give the two their bread, but are then sidetracked when a royal prince marches through the streets, and claims Aladdin to be nothing but "a worthless street rat." Aladdin and Abu then retire to their abode, where Aladdin's mother was worried sick about Aladdin the most. Much as Aladdin didn't want to make his mother mad at him anymore, he couldn't sell the engagement ring in hopes to make her proud of him someday. With Aladdin promising his friend that someday, things will be better and people will see him for what he really is instead of as a public menace. Princess Jasmine forced to be marry against her own will/Jafar works his plot Meanwhile at the Palace, the sultan is having problems with finding a prince for his daughter, Princess Jasmine, to marry, especially when the last suitor, whom is the same one who insulted Aladdin earlier, leaves after Jasmine's pet tiger Rajah bites into his pants. The Sultan talks to Jasmine, who claims she is tired of living her life being cooped up behind walls. The Sultan goes to consult with his advisor, Jafar. By mesmerizing him with his magical snake staff, Jafar convinces the sultan that Jafar needs the sultan's blue diamond ring to find Jasmine a husband. Jafar actually needs the ring to discover the identity of the "Diamond in the Rough," with some help from Merlock and his lackeys. Jasmine ran away from home/Aladdin's love at first sight/Vouching for Jasmine That night, Jasmine doesn't want to be married off and decides to run away disguised as a peasant girl. However the next day, her act of giving an apple to a hungry little boy lands her in trouble with the street merchant until Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends' intervenes and leads Jasmine away just in time before she can lose a hand as payment for the fruit. Jafar and Merlock seek out the chosen ones/Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends arrested Meanwhile, Jafar uses the blue diamond ring of the Sultan's and consults The Sands of Time, and discovers the identity of the "Diamond in the Rough": Aladdin. Back with Mickey and the others, they along with Aladdin retreated with Jasmine to his and Abu's place, and she is rather taken by his kindness along with Aladdin's mother's. However, Aladdin is suddenly set upon by the Royal Guards. It is then that Jasmine reveals herself to them, demanding Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends to be released. However, Razoul claims he is acting under orders from Jafar, so Jasmine will need to speak with him to get Razoul to release them. Aladdin, Mickey, and his friends were taken to prison, except Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, Lady Marian and Lady Kluck who are willing to help Jasmine. Jasmine's discussion with Jafar/An old man explains about the Cave of Wonders When Jasmine confronts Jafar, he lies to her by saying they had already been executed for "kidnapping the princess." That night, Jasmine sobs as Rajah comforts her. When Minnie, Daisy and Kluck were asleep, Sylvia and Marian both feels very sorry for her. So, they had to come up with a plan to rescue Mickey and the others as they keep watch. Meanwhile in the prison, Aladdin, Mickey, and the others has been imprisoned in the Royal Dungeon. Abu manages to free them. But then, they met within the dungeon by an older prisoner, in reality a disguised Jafar, who shows Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends a hidden passageway out of the dungeon to free and take them to the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends entered the cave/Encountering the Magic Carpet In the desert, Aladdin, Mickey and their friends travel to the Cave of Wonders, who's tiger-shaped head allows them to enter, but they can only touch the lamp and nothing else. Then, Jafar informs them that if they brings back the lamp, they will be rewarded. Entering the Cave of Wonders, Aladdin, Mickey and their friends venture deep into the cavern, where they first encounter a magic carpet, that then leads them to the lamp's location. Discovering a Magic Lamp/The Cave of Wonders disappeared/Jafar's failed attempt At last, Aladdin, Mickey, and the others successfully retrieves the lamp, but Abu violates the rule the Cave's guardian imposed, and seizes a large ruby, enraging the tiger guardian, causing the cave to begin to collapse on them. Using the magic carpet, Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends manage to get to the entrance to the cave, where the disguised Jafar pleads for Aladdin to give him the lamp. Aladdin does so, and Jafar then reveals a dagger, intending to kill him. Luckily, Abu bites Jafar's arm, and Aladdin and Abu fall both back into the cavern, as the giant Tiger's Head disappears under the sand. After that, Jafar finds that the Lamp was gone and screams “NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”. Meanwhile at the Palace, the Sultan came and wants Jasmine to tell him everything while Sylvia and Marian looked at each other. So, they gathered the girls to find them where Sylvia's mind is leading them. Trapped in the Cave of Wonders/Unleashing a Genie from the Lamp/Friend Like Me ???, ???. Planning a marriage of Jafar and Jasmine/Aladdin makes his first wish as prince ???, . Jafar begins to hypnotize the sultan/Prince Ali/Seeking Jasmine's hand in marriage ???, . How to make Jasmine love Aladdin/Either be himself or not/A Whole New World ???, . Aladdin's confession for Jasmine/Merlock and Jafar gives the orders to ambush ???, . Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends were ambushed/Genie to the rescue ???, . Busting Jafar after destroying his staff/Merlock and Jafar's plan for Aladdin ???, . Telling Jasmine the truth/Mickey and his friends left/Iago stole the lamp ???, . Making ready for the next evil plan/Merlock and Jafar's evil bidding/Why Me? ???, . Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet together again/The battle to save Agrabah ???, . Jafar and Iago trapped inside the lamp/Genie is free/A new happy ending ???, . Songs #Arabian Nights #One Jump Ahead #Proud of Your Boy #Friend Like Me #Prince Ali #A Whole New World #Why Me? Trivia *The movie continues in Mickey Mouse and the Return of Jafar. Scenes #Arabian Nights/The Peddler tells the story/Jafar's only dark purpose #Mickey Mouse and company arrived in Agrabah/Meeting Aladdin and Abu/One Jump Ahead #Aladdin's generosity by heart/Meeting Aladin's mother/Proud of Your Boy #Princess Jasmine forced to be marry against her own will/Jafar works his plot #Jasmine ranaway from home/Aladdin's love at first sight/Vouching for Jasmine #Jafar and Merlock seek out the chosen ones/Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends arrested #Jasmine's discussion with Jafar/An old man explains about the Cave of Wonders #Aladdin, Mickey, and their friends entered the cave/Encountering the Magic Carpet #Discovering a Magic Lamp/The Cave of Wonders disappeared/Jafar's failed attempt #Trapped in the Cave of Wonders/Unleashing a Genie from the Lamp/Friend Like Me #Planning a marriage of Jafar and Jasmine/Aladdin makes his first wish as prince #Jafar begins to hypnotize the sultan/Prince Ali/Seeking Jasmine's hand in marriage #How to make Jasmine love Aladdin/Either be himself or not/A Whole New World #Aladdin's confession for Jasmine/Merlock and Jafar gives the orders to ambush #Mickey, Aladdin, and their friends were ambushed/Genie to the rescue #Busting Jafar after destroying his staff/Merlock and Jafar's plan for Aladdin #Telling Jasmine the truth/Mickey and his friends left/Iago stole the lamp #Making ready for the next evil plan/Merlock and Jafar's evil bidding/Why Me? #Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet together again/The battle to save Agrabah #Jafar and Iago trapped inside the lamp/Genie is free/A new happy ending Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225